Life
by Adara Tanith
Summary: People go through all the up's and down's in the journey of their life. I'd thought that I'd seen enough, hear everything, and precisely has come to trump over every other hurdle on my pathway. But I guess I forget the most infamous saying," Life is not fair at all."


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Here I am, with a new story called -_ Life_. This is just a prologue. Yet I hope you all will like it. The first chapter might be boring, yet I can assure you, as the story progress - this title will change. **

**Anyways, this story is about Hogwarts journey, life and style and stuff. I can't reveal the whole plot of the story yet. But, I'm hoping against hope you'll enjoy the suspense and thus, figure it out by yourself.**

**Please give it a chance, that's all I ask. Thanks, and enjoy the beginning of the story.**

**I'm not very good at grammar, and may or may not some kind of inconvenience, regardless of my best efforts to keep this story a brilliant one. So, excuse and forgive me for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at my surroundings, at the people, place and area. And merely wondered, '<em>Is this is what life is all about?'<em>

"OI! Give me that sodding drink, Wudock, will you!?"

_Yeah_, I thought with a sarcastic smirk, looking back down to trace the rims of the glasses with my forefinger, _it is indeed. _

My ears prickled a little when it caught the buzzing chatter of the adults around me and sighed heavily, suddenly feeling isolated and distressed. Turning around, I carefully place the glass full of untouched champagne down at white table top full of colorful drinks, before turning back around. And sneaking a last glance around me, my emerald green eyes caught the figure of my laughing and chatting family.

I sighed once again.

But this time – it is full of wistful longing and sadness.

Slowly turning on my heels, I ducked my head down, making fiery red strands to softly fanned down my shoulder and past my face. Before they create a veil around it, and therefore, successfully hiding it from any prying eyes. My legs dragged on the highly polished surface of the linoleum floor as I force myself forward, and complying slowly, they propel me forward towards my chosen destination.

People hustle and bustle to-and-fro across me as I cross the room, and once finally reached my destination, I looked over my left shoulder and behind me.

To see with a disappointment and a mounting relief that no-one was watching me.

_How unfair. _I thought grimly, my heart feeling oddly hollow and heavy.

Smiling sadly, I watch my family for a few moments, seeing and witnessing as how they all perfectly mingle and indulge with the laughing troops of other people, looking all insouciant and stress-free.

Oh, how I want to be the one standing just right beside them, laugh and goof freely, without a care in the world.

_But I can't,_ I said to myself miserably, _because I'm not one of them._

Shaking my head at my own absurd thoughts, I push against the huge glass door and stepped outside; letting the warm, husky air of the gloomy silent night wash over me, matching my mood and calming me down. Crossing my arms across my chest, I cross the sidewalk before I strode down the empty street of Cokeworth street; aiming directly for my home.

_But I guess_, I thought to myself,_ that's what is life all about._

I mean, yeah, sure. Every person, individual or living human being on this earth has its own fair share of up's and down's in their life. Some day is bad; while some day's are good.

But what we most live through– is the life in general.

The _Life_– as we all live in, if you catch my drift.

The all good's and bad's. The all angst's and confidence's. The disappointment's and attainment's.

We all suck and embrace whatever what our life throws on our ways graciously, and try to live through all.

Sometimes we fail altogether.

Sometimes we triumphant.

Sometimes, something doesn't go just like the way we wanted them to be.

And sometimes, something surprises us so much with its unexpected arrival- that it rendered us thoroughly speechless, strangely making us feel at all lost of any coherent and rational thinking.

I'd thought that I've suffered through the worst. Seen all, and heard enough, and had come to triumph over every hurdle that the life has thrown on my pathways.

But, I guess, I forgot the most infamous saying that every other older adults always says–

_"Life is not fair at all."_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys..? I hope you all like it. I'm currently working on the original fir<strong>s<strong>t chapter of it. But I don't know when I'll upload it. Be patient, pre**s**erve it if you want to. Yet, I can promi**se you all it'll be **s**oon. **  
><strong>

**Now putting that a**s**ide for a moment, tell me how wa**s** it? Good or bad?**

****Anyway**s**, thank**s** for reading it. And remember! Review and Favorite it! Put me on Alert! Leave me alot people!****

****Much Love,****

_****Adara Tanith****_


End file.
